


Rowaelin story

by sportfire1089



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Angst, Cheating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26737690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sportfire1089/pseuds/sportfire1089
Summary: she still loved him and still wished that he was not hurt
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien & Rowan Whitethorn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Rowaelin story

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first writing. tell me what you think of it. I dont know if i should continue it or just leave it.

Aelin opened the bathroom door and her heart stopped. There her soulmate stood sticking his tongue down the random girl’s throat. She knew that he was probably drunk and wouldn’t remember this when he woke up the next morning, but it still created a hole in her chest. An endless pit that she kept on falling and falling all the way back to the darkness that indulged her. She could see and feel that path and the bright light fade away as Rowan continued to kiss the girl. “Rowan?”, she managed to get out before fumbling for the door handle. Rowan looked up, his pine green eyes piercing her Ashryver eyes. She could see the worry and guilt that flashed in his eyes. “Aelin I- “was all he managed to get out before Aelin was rushing out of the door and into the night.

Rowan pushed the whore out of his way and chased Aelin until he could no longer see her. He was such a god-damn idiot. Following the girl into the bathroom was probably one of the worst decisions of his life and he has made a few shit choices. Now all he can do is wait for the wrath of Aelin Ashryver Galanthyius to swallow him up.

Three days passed from that horrible night and Aelin had not talked to Rowan at all. She took all her fury out on the poor soldiers who were training almost killing ten without noticing. She was heartbroken and though she did not want anything, she somehow massed up the courage to do what she had to do. She talked to her blood-sworns and friends of the court and they agreed. Some more grim faced then others but they still nodded their heads and gave her pitiful glances and brought lots of chocolate hazelnut cake to her quarters. After consuming 10 pieces of cake, Aelin decided it was time.

Rowan had been staying in one of the guest chambers for three days because he did not want to face his mate after what he did. The guilt and how her eyes, full of sorrow and despair, struck him low and very deep. Then a soft knock on the door and a beautiful girl strode in with golden hair and Ashryver eyes. His breathing hitched. She nodded her head towards him in acknowledgement and strode to the desk and picked up a glass of water. “I am not here to argue, I am not here to yell,” she started calmly. “I have come here today to tell you that I am severing the blood oath you have to me.” His heart stopped and he could feel the cut slowly opening his arm. “I wish you no harm at all and you may stay in this castle for as long as you would like. You may stay and represent Doranelle in this court or you can go back home, to Wendlyn and receive your gifts for being Prince of Doranelle,” Aelin told him in a lethal rage that he knew too well. The bleeding stopped and he knew what had just been done. As she strode for the door Rowan could feel the mating bond slowly but surely fraying and he held on so tightly with his magic just so she would not go. Would not leave. “Don’t leave Fireheart,” his voice cracking on the last word. She turned and her eyes had gone hard and cold. But she gave him a queen’s smile and said “I wish you well Prince Rowan Whitethorn of Doranelle. I am sorry that this life did not live up to your expectations,” and so sadly did she turn and strode right out of the door. Did not slam it but gently closed it. And boy did that hurt, how she said his full title and not King Rowan Galathynius of Terrasen. How she made him feel no pain other than the aching of his heart. How she just accepted this fate and had no anger to release or cause him harm. She did not trust him, but she still loved him and still wished that he was not hurt. The thought of her not wanting him by her side every moment for the rest of her life made his heart shatter even more. Rowan could feel himself going back to that dark place, before he had found his drunken mate on the rooftop of Varese. To the feeling of being trapped in ice for centuries.


End file.
